A Miracle in Disguise
by QuickSnatch
Summary: Aomine wakes up and finds himself in an unexpected situation. Why was Kagami naked? And why did his back hurt so much. He couldn't remember a single thing from last night. So, with determination he attempts to find out what happened. Will he like what he finds out? How will things work out between the two basketball idiots. (First ever fic ever so I hope you enjoy.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was going to be a normal day for Aomine Daiki, he was going to play one on one with Kagami, then go home and look through his Mai-chan magazine, only one problem. When he woke that morning he noticed something was off. This wasn't his room. Not even close in fact. His gaze traveled around the room, taking in the minimal decorations, which consisted of basketball posters. His head hurt a bit, which made processing everything a tad difficult. It wasn't until he felt movement beside him that Aomine looked to see who he was in bed with.

A startled shout exited his throat as he scrambled off the bed, only to fall to the floor. That red hair, those dorky split eyebrows, and that annoyingly stoic face was unmistakable. That was Kagami Taiga, naked, and laying in the same bed as he had been in. What had happened last night? Why was he at Kagami's apartment? Why was Kagami naked? And why did his back hurt so much. Aomine's head reeled as he tried to piece together his memory of the night before. His thoughts were interrupted by the redhead who was waking up with a loud yawn. "Quiet down would ya. It's early and my neighbors will complain." Kagami said, his voice rough and deep with sleep. Aomine shivered involuntarily from Kagami's voice, he sounded hot. _Wait. No, I'm just tired. That's it._ Aomine tried to convince himself.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Kagami questioned as he sat up in bed, running a hand through his already messy red hair. When he got no response from Aomine he raised a brow curiously. "You alri-" He didn't get to finish his question as Aomine interrupted him. "What the hell happened last night? And why are you naked?" Aomine demanded from where he sat on the floor. Kagami was now fully awake, looking down at the darker haired teen with mild confusion. "What do you mean why am I naked? Do you not remember what happened at all?" The redhead asked, pulling the blankets up to cover his lower half, a tint of pink on his cheeks. "Of course I don't, why else would I be asking." Aomine replied, clearly getting annoyed.

Kagami frowned, rubbing his neck as he sighed heavily. "Let me get dressed and I'll explain everything." He said, keeping his eyes trained on his hands. Aomine nodded and got to his feet, regretting it immediately as a twinge of pain short through his lower back and hips. Thankfully he was wearing his boxers, so he simply grabbed his t-shirt from the floor on his way out. He made himself comfortable on the couch while he waited on Kagami. The redhead came out into the living room a short while later, wearing light grey sweat pants, and a plain white t-shirt. Aomine looked irritated, as usual, which only made Kagami uncomfortable. He took a seat on the other end of the couch and fumbled with his shirt hem for a moment.

"Kuroko and the guys decided to celebrate our victory against Rakuzan, so they planned a party. Since my place is spacious enough we decided to have it here. Kuroko invited Kise, who in turn invited Satsuki. Which of course she dragged you along. Tatsuya somehow managed to brink alchohol to the party and he spiked the punch." Kagami began to explain, only glancing up to make sure Aomine was actually listening to him. "You and a few others didn't know there was anything wrong with the punch, so you ended up drinking quite a bit. We ended up playing truth or dare and Kise asked you, you said truth. Kise asked who you liked..." Kagami trailed off, glancing back over to Aomine who looked expectant. "And? What did I say?" He pressed for an answer. "You said you liked me..." The redhead answered as he rubbed his neck nervously. "I was surprised, but Kise found it amusing and it eventually got to be my turn. I was dared to kiss you, and well, you kissed me back. They guys and even Satsuki took that as a sign to leave. And well, one thing led to another..." Kagami trailed off once more, figuring he had explained enough.

Aomine didn't want to believe it, it was so farfetched it couldn't be real. However, he couldn't deny the fact he had liked Kagami, and had he been drunk enough he might have actually admited it. He wasn't sure which pissed him off more, the fact that he had drunkenly admitted his affection for the redhead and quite possibly had the best sex of his life, or the fact he remembered absolutely none of it. "Wait a minute. Who topped who?" Aomine demanded suddenly after thinking for so long. Kagami had been caught off guard by the question and stared at him for a moment. "Uh... Well... I topped you." Kagami replied, his face going nearly as red as his hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aomine wastrying to process everything he had been told, whil Kagami had retreated to the kitchen, using the excuse of making breakfast to escape the awkward atmosphere. How on earth could they carry on from here? Aomine never intended to tell the redhead that he had liked him. His pride simply wouldn't allow him to do such a thing. Yet he had done just that last night when he was drunk off his ass. Maybe he and Kagami could just play it off as a mistake and move on like nothing had happened.

A soft groan came from Aomine as he sprawled out on the couch, trying to come up with a solution. It wasn't that he was afraid of being in a relationship with Kagami. Okay, maybe just a little. Who could blame him though? Aomine hadn't really been in a serious relationship before, and up until last night apparently, the great Aomine Daiki had been a virgin. He scowled silently, feeling the heat of a blush on his cheeks.

Aomine's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Kagami call from the kitchen. "I'm coming..." He grumbled softly as he got up, slowly lumbering to the kitchen. Aomine sat at the bar, watching as Kagami served food onto two plates. He had to admit, Kagami's cooking was very good.

Kagami was aware of the blunette's eyes on him the entire time he served the food. He managed to not fidgit nervously under that hard stare. The redhead noticed Aomine shift his gaze to the counter top when he turned around to give him his plate. Kagami sat down across from Aomine, glancing over to him as he very quietly thanked the redhead for the food.

Aomine took a few bites of his food, an unnerving silence settled over them as neither boy spoke. "We can give it a try." Aomine suddenly spoke up, breaking the silence. Kagami looked up at him, tilting his head in confusion at the blunette's words. "Huh?" He voiced his confusion seeing as how Aomine didn't continue talking. The blunette clicked his tongue in mild annoyance and turned his head to look away. "I said we can give the whole dating thing a try... But I don't think it'll work that well..." Aomine said softly, keeping his gaze anywhere but on Kagami. He could feel his blush returning faintly.

Kagami sat there for a moment, unsure if he had heard the blunette correctly. Aomine was willing to date him. The redhead didn't care if it was just to see if this would work out. "You're serious?" He asked, trying to not show just how happy those words made him. Aomine gave a small nod as he looked back to the redhead. The smile Kagami gave him made his heart skip a beat. "We can do what normal couples do when dating right?" Kagami asked curiously. Aomine was considering saying no, but the hopeful look on the redhead's face won him over. "Yes... Just no sex until I'm ready." He gritted out,praying his tanned skin hid most of his blush.

Kagami grinned excitedly at the thought of going out with Aomine. Now that he knew the blunette was willing to test the waters Kagami wanted to do everythinghe could to make sure it worked out. "We can do stuff together starting tomorrow. For now I wanna go home and relax." Aomine said as he finished his food, taking his plate to the sink. Kagami nodded, feeling that it was fair to let the blunette rest for the day. He too finished his food and put the plate in the sink while Aomine vanished to his room to finish getting dressed so he could go home.

When Aomine was ready to leave Kagami walked him to the door. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow..." Aomine said as he rubbed his neck awkwardly. Kagami grabbed the blunette's wrist when he turned to leave. "One on one tomorrow?" He asked with a hopeful look. "As if I'd pass up a chance to beat you in one on one." Aomine replied with a smug grin. Kagami smiled back, feeling glad that they would be able to play basketball tomorrow. Aomine felt butterflies in his stomach when he saw Kagami's cheerful smile, and he couldn't help but lean close to him. For a short moment their lips met. Kagami felt heat rush to his face when they parted. "I'll see you tomorrow Kagami." Aomine said embarrassedly as he turned to leave. Kagami nodded, raising his hand to brush his fingers over his lips.

And so their trial dating began. Kagami was determined to make things work between them. Aomine wondered what he had gotten himself into this time. Kagami seemed so sweet and kind, surely he could handle a fluff filled romance that typically came with such sweet natured people. Right?

Author's Note: Please feel free to leave feedback in the comments. This is my first fanfic ever and I want to improve. Tell me what you would like to see happen in the future of this fic, or other fanfics you'd like to see from me. -QuickSnatch


End file.
